dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Facing The Ultimate Weapon: Armen vs Android 0
Flesh vs Metal "Crap!" Armen thought, slicing a tree clean in half. "I don't sense any powerful Chi!" He sliced another tree into firewood, and lit it on fire with a small Chi blast. Unlike most day's, he was not in his super Saiyan form. He sheathed his sword, and proceeded to place a huge fish over the fire. "Well I might as well eat." The sound of a rocket taking off was in the distance. Through the afternoon sky, a sole figure was making its way through the clouds like a jumbo jet, maneuvering nimbly and gracefully like an adult eagle. The speed, however, wasn't that of an airline plane, but that of a jet, speeding through the clouds and leaving an invisible aura behind. To anyone else, it might as well have been a jet. Strangely enough, it was not. Unless, jets have gray hair, have a humanoid figure, and wear monk-like clothing in these days. Armen, meanwhile, had finished eating his fish and through the bones back into the ocean and took to the sky. "I might as well look for someone to fight." He muttered and flew off. FLASH! Out of the corner of his eye, the figure saw something erupt from the forest canopy and take off. Out of surprise, he stopped himself, hovering in mid-air. His eyes squinted, as he folded his arms across his chest, not missing a beat as he eyed the movements of another, possibly another fighting force. Could it be another android? Armenspotted something as well, a bit of gray. "What was that?" he thought. "And why couldn't I feel it's Chi?" He stopped as well to look at who he passed up. The figure looked closely. Whatever he had saw had probably noticed his presence. His eyes glowed a slight red, and his vision turned to that of the scanner process. In his eyes, a white outline encircled his mysterious confronter, and numbers came in his line of vision. Scanning....Unknown target. Not of designated mission objective. Oh, well. Whoever he was, he wasn't Goku. With that, he turned and headed in the same direction that he was going in. "What the..?" Armen thought furiously. "He's gonna ignore me?!?!?" He raced after the mysterious figure. "Get back here!" Now what? The man Armen was chasing after couldn't help put pass a slight glare behind him. Normally, he would've been glad to just sit and chat with him. But this situation was far from normal, clearly. Instead of heeding his pursuer, the man took an abrupt dive downwards, straight into the maze of a mountain range. "I'll show him." Armen thought as his hair stood up on end and gained a reddish tint and his irises dissapeared.. A golden aura surrounded him and he picked up speed. "I just wanna talk!" Ahatake called after him. "For the moment." His response was an abrupt stop, and a fast descent towards the ground. He backflipped in the air once, before expertly landing on his feet. He raised his head towards the now-imbued boy, eyebrow raised. "Talk, huh?" He murmured, a faint frown crossing his face. "Funny, considering how you and I are strangers to each other." Armen's hair returned to normal, as did his eyes and power level. The aura also dissapeared. "Yes, but I want to know, why can't I sense your Chi?" A smirk creeped across the man's face. "That's a stupid question." He replied, putting his hands in his makeshift pockets. "Not really." Armen replied. "You look human." His smirk seemed to hold a bit of amusement in it, complimenting his lazy-eyed expression. "And so do you." He countered. "What's your point?" Armen's tail whipped around him. "I'm not human I'm a Saiyan." Armen replied. "But are you human?" Immediately, the man's smug expression turned to one of surprise, as he saw the monkey-like tail. He had overlooked that. Careful not to express it, his mind was now in thought. Should he lie and say he was human? If so, he would somehow have to explain the masking of the ki signature from him, which was hard to do in his case. But if he told the truth, this Saiyan might assume he would be a threat, and he was not in a fighting mood. Not yet, anyway. He decided to take a gamble. "Why, yes I am." He replied calmly. "Then why can't I sense your Chi?" Armen asked. "Even if you're masking it, I should still be able to feel a weak chi." "Maybe your senses just aren't up to par with today's standards." The man suggested, using a hand side wave in order to emphasize his point. "I'm pretty sure they are." Armen replied, shooting down a bird wing butterfly that was behind him. "Is that so?" The man couldn't help but lower his head, smiling again. "All right, then..." He raised his hand again in mock surrender. "You got me. I'm not human." "So then what are you?" "An android." Armen's eyes widened. "An android. I've never seen one before. So that's why I can't sense your chi. You're mechanical." He pressed a button on his Scouter. "The scouter can't read your power either." "I really have to thank my creator for that. It makes stealth a whole lot easier when your enemies can't sense your power." The man said coolly, folding his arms across his chest. "Creator?" The man blinked. "Of course. Androids always have something that creates them, as you have something that creates yourself." "Who is your Creator? The mad Scientist Dr. Gero?" The android huffed. "You sure like to ask a lot of questions about me." He said cryptically. "Your point?" "I'm a very busy man, so if you don't mind...." With that, the android slowly began to lift off of the ground. "I'll be on my way." He turned his attention away from the Saiyan towards the sky, now focused on his internal objective once again. "Wait." Ahatake said. "Since we're both here how about a quick spar?" Immediately, the android stopped in its tracks once again, as if considering it. Other than the mission Gero had given him, there was really not much to do around here. It wouldn't hurt, right? "You're lucky you caught me on a bored day." He muttered, lowering his head to stare down at him. "Otherwise, I would've said no." He once again descended towards the dirt grounds, touching down. "Alright!" Armen cried, jumping up and down. "I've been bored all day. I'm Armen by the way, but I prefer Ahatake. What's your name?" "My real name is Seathrun." The man replied. "But you can call me Seth." "Alright Seth." Ahatake replied. His hair resumed it's reddish-tint, his eyes once again became pupil-less, and a golden aura surrounded him. "Let's begin." "Heh." Seth smiled, as he raised himself into a fighting stance. "Well, Ok." The aura flared around Ahatake, as he stared at Seth though soulless eyes. "This is how I always start off." He replied opening his mouth wide and fired a Chou Makouhou at Seth. All Seth did was wait, as the beam came ever so closer. Then, with an outstretched hand, he swung his palm to the side, smacking the mouth beam away like a stray beach ball. "Damn." Ahatake thought. "Wait I know." He ran at Seth and aimed a punch at his abdomen. In turn, his opponent balled up the opposite fist, lowering it for a moment. Then, when Ahatake had come to the desired range, he swung it forward, allowing the offending punch to connect with his gut, while his own fist plunged straight into Ahatake's. BANG! To a normal human being, those single blows alone would've been enough to kill. Seth waited for a moment, standing still as Ahatake's fist had caused him to kneel slightly. Then he looked up at the back of Ahatake's head, and smiled as he heard the sounds of gasping. "What the hell?" Ahatake thought, having been winded. "He's strong. But those blows should have burned him." Ahatake jumped up and shot an energy blast at Seth. This time, the man raised his leg up, striking the blast with a high kick to return directly to its owner. He shifted his leg back to his former position as quickly as he raised it, folding his arms across his chest and looking up to watch. But Ahatake caught it a crushed it. He landed on the ground and returned to normal form. "I can see False Super Saiyan isn't strong enough to combat you." Ahatake said. "I'm getting excited, I didn't think I'd have a chance to use this!" Immediately Ahatake's hair stood upright, but changed to gold this time, his tail changed to gold, and his eyes to blue as a golden aura surrounded him. "Now I get serious." He shot a pink beam of Chi at Seth. "Heh!" This time, Seth dodged, leaping and smacking the ball underneath and behind him. Where it had went, he didn't care, for he was now rushing his enemy, aiming the side of his clenched fist straight for Ahatake's face. But Ahatake jumped up and appeared over Seth. He cupped his hands at his side. "Stop me if you've heard this one before. KAMEHAMEHA!" He cried, sedning a mass of blue Chi at Seth. "Hm?" Seth turned to raise his hand towards the impending swirl of blue mass approaching him with unnerving speed. But he did not waver, his own palm charging up an orb of energy of his own. It glowed a bright green. "Photon Flash." He stated, and the beam escaped his palm, colliding with the Kamehameha attack with intense pressure. "What the hell?" Ahatake thought. He added more Chi increasing the beams size. "You won't win." "Is that what you think?" Seth asked, putting more energy into his own attack. THe crackles of electricity against the beams as they struggled against one another signalled that it had been successful. Ahatake beam began to move back towards him along with Seth's. "Aw shit!" He thought as both beams collided with him, sending him hurtling towards a rock formation, with four heads. Seth couldn't help but chuckle at Ahatake's misfortune. "Well... I think I just gave George Washington a haircut." He said flauntingly, putting his hands hands in his pockets once more. Ahatake emerged from the rubble, his jacket completely ruined. "Oh I'm gonna kill you." Ahatake growled. "I paid GOOD money for that jacket." He charged at the android and aimed a punch at his face. I just blasted him through a mountain, and he's worried about his JACKET? What a bother... But he didn't say anything, and merely caught the fist that was aimed towards him. Then, he followed up with a knee to his gut in order to force him off balance. With his free fist, he struck Ahatake in the jaw, releasing the offending punch at the same time in order to knock him back. But Ahatake retaliated with four energy rings, aiming to bind Seth's arms and legs into the mountain. That had definitely caught the android off-guard. In fact, he was too surprised to do much of anything, as the rings hit their designated targets, pinning him to the rocky wall. A chinging noise singaled the rings were in place, and he knew he was, for the moment, immobilized. Ahatake appeared in front of Seth. "Heh heh. This is so good it just has to be fattening. KA....ME.....HA...ME....HAAAA!" He fired a large Kamehameha at Seth from point blank range. Immediately, Seth focused his energy around him, forming the desired barrier to protect him from damage. The light of the attack enveloped him completely from view, but that confident smile was still so clear on his face. All around him, the mountain was also enveloped in the blaze, disintegrating in its wake. The ground seemed to shake violently, as if fearing the power behind it alone. It seemed as if these Saiyans had seemed to wield the very power that rivaled even God. No, maybe he was exagerrating on that. But it was definitely showing that it wasn't any normal power. "Dammit." Ahatake thought. "I blew the mountain away..." Ahatake's hands glew with red chi and he sent a bullet of energy at Seth. The android's speed was put to the test. He ran into a zigzag pattern, easily avoiding the straight-lined beam aimed towards his person. Then, he raised his finger, shooting a green-hued lazer straight at his opponent. "Heh.." Ahatake thought dodging it. He unsheathed his blade. "It's go time!" He sent a massive Chi crescent at Seth. "A bit of advice." This time, he vanished, the crescent missing him. A second later, his leg plowed straight into the side of Ahatake's neck with another loud banging noise. "Try to be a little more direct. Keep using long-range attacks like that and you'll just wear yourself out." With the blow delivered, he quickly flipped back, landing elegantly on his feet. "I hate close-range fighting." Ahatake replied. "And don't worry about me I have two transformations left." He sent a small bolt of chi at Seth. "Though I doubt I'll use the third one." Seth merely tilted his head to the side, allowing the beam to pass harmlessly. "Damn." Ahatake grumbled. "You leave me no choice." He clenched his fists. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" His power level rose has his hair got spiker, his muscle mass increased slightly, and even his tail lengthened. Lightning crackled around his aura. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Steam and dust hurled around him as rock floated through the air, and the ground shook. "Super Saiyan 2." Ahatake breathed. "You should feel honored. It's rare anyone has ever pushed me this far." "So you're finally in the mood to get serious?" Seth asked, putting his hands on his hips. Even if he didn't show it, it was obvious this... second level... had indeed made him stronger. "Because I've been taking it easy on you." Ahatake's eyes narrowed. "I see. Well I'm still holding back remember that." He sent a small Chi bolt imbued with lightning at Seth. It was faster than normal and seemed to tear teh ground as it went. Category:Fan Fiction